


Time to Begin

by Melthil



Category: The Maze Runner Series - All Media Types, The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: Alpha Gally (Maze Runner), Alpha Minho, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Beta Chuck, Boys Kissing, Jealousy, Kissing, M/M, Mates, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Misunderstandings, Omega Newt, Omega Thomas, Possessive Behavior, Rough Kissing, Scent Kink, Scent Marking, Scenting, Scents & Smells, Swearing, True Mates, Wolf Instincts
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-07
Updated: 2018-07-07
Packaged: 2019-06-06 18:12:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15200546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melthil/pseuds/Melthil
Summary: Eine Geschichte über Thomas, der in dem einem Jahr, indem er sich nun schon auf der Lichtung befand, mit neuen Dingen auseinandersetzen musste. Sich öffnende Perspektiven und schlussendlich der Ausbruch neuer Instinkte, waren die Auslöser eines neuen Abenteuers. Ein Abenteuer in der Liebe und in der Freiheit. (Gally x Thomas) (Alpha x Omega)





	Time to Begin

**Author's Note:**

> Wird möglicherweise fortgesetzt. Macht mich bitte auf Rechtschreibfehler, die sich unweigerlich eingeschoben haben müssten, aufmerksam. Tipps wären auch erwünscht. Vielen Dank!;)

Einzelne verwirrte Sonnenstrahlen zwicken ihn mit einer ungewöhnlichen Sanftheit an den Schläfen und schließlich auf seinen geschlossenen Lidern. Automatisch zieht er seine Augenbrauen zusammen, doch den letzten intensiven Strahlen des Tages, kann auch Thomas sich nicht entziehen. Somit schirmt er sich die Augen mit seiner rechten Hand ab und setzt sich blinzelnd auf. Er hatte sich, nachdem er Newt und den anderen im Garten geholfen hatte, eine Auszeit in der Sonne und im hohen Gras gegönnt. Es war beinahe harmonisch dort zu liegen, den Wind und die Wärme der Sonne zu spüren. Die Geräusche um in herum, das Rascheln der Gräser und das Zwitschern der wenigen Vögel, die sich ins Labyrinth verirrt hatten. Gähnend strich er sich über seine Haare. Das Jahr, das er nun schon auf dieser Lichtung verbracht hatte, hatte ihn verändert. Zu seinen vielen impulsiven Eigenschaften, hatte sich nun auch eine gewisse Ruhe dazugesellt. Die Angst, die er am Anfang hatte, hatte sich beinahe aufgelöst.  
Doch die Suche würde er nicht aufgeben.  
Seitdem er nun ein Läufer geworden war und mit Minho seine täglichen Runden, durch die immer wandelnden Gänge zog, hatte er die Suche, nach einem Ausweg, nie aufgegeben. Doch er hatte sich damit abgefunden, dass, auch wenn sie möglicherweise nichts finden würden, er trotzdem ein Leben hätte. Ein schönes und friedliches - abgesehen von der Ungewissheit, die trotz allem tief verankert war. Doch es waren friedliche Tage über sie gekommen. friedlicher als sonst.  
Auch ihre Dynastien haben sich gut eingelebt und eingeplant. Sie alle wandeln nun, dank WICKED, mit neuen Identitäten und Zusatzqualifikationen herum. Auch genannt: Alpha, Beta und Omega. Sie alle hatten ein Serum bekommen. Angeblich um die gewollten Enzyme, noch mehr zu stimulieren und bessere Ergebnisse zu bekommen. Ein Serum, dass sie aus der DNA von Wölfen und anderen Rudeltieren genommen und extrahiert hatten.  
Es ließ ihnen neue Instinkte und Eigenschaften wachsen. Alphas, die Anführer, stark und aggressiv. Betas, die ausgeglichenen und ruhigen. Schließlich Omegas, die fragilen, sanften und mutigen. Doch WICKED war nicht klar, wer genau welche Dynamik erhallten würde. Welche auch immer, es würde ihre Ergebnisse beschleunigen. Die Jungen musste nur lernen, damit zu leben. Und das haben sie auch. Die neuen Instinkte ließen ihnen zwar Dinge wahrnehmen, die sie davor nicht wahrgenommen hatten, aber, nachdem sie sich daran gewöhnt hatten, war es beinahe ein angenehmeres Leben.  
Jeder hatte einen individuellen Geruch. Man konnte nun sagen, dass sich alles in Gerüche wiederspiegelt. Man konnte Lügen und Emotionen riechen. Es wurde, wenn Thomas die anfänglichen Monate beiseite schob, fröhlicher aber auch chaotischer um sie herum.  
Doch dies war nicht das einzige, mit dem die Jungs lernen mussten zu leben. Veränderungen kehrten nun häufiger wieder, sodass es auf den Tag genau Monate her war, seitdem sie ihren letzten Griewer gesehen oder gehört hatten. Die Labyrintveränderungen kommen nur noch verspätet und auch das Tor schließt sich nicht mehr komplett - ein kleiner Spalt bleibt jede Nacht offen. Es scheint, als würde die Maschinerie, die hinter all dem steckt, versagen. Was, wenn man es sich genau überlegt, mit unzureichender Überholung und Wartung zusammenhängen könnte. Möglicherweise, doch Thomas wollte es noch nicht laut aussprechen, hatte sich das Problem von selbst gelöst. Die monatliche Lieferung hatte sich jedoch nicht geändert. Doch die Rationen fielen voller und reichlicher aus, als sonst. Auch treffen keine Neuankömmlinge mehr ein. Es hatte sich etwas verändert, doch niemand wagte es, es zu benennen. 

"Tommy, Essen ist fertig!".

Thomas sah auf. Dort am Feuer stand Newt zusammen mit den anderen und schöpfte jedem seine Portion Eintopf aus. Newt war ein Omega und ging in seiner natürlichen Aufgabe auf, für andere da zu sein. Grundsätzlich zog er alle anderen sich selber vor. Eine Eigenschaft, die Thomas zwar schätzte, aber nicht immer guthieß. Er lächelte und stand auf. All diese Menschen hier waren nun sein Zuhause, auch wenn er sich für sie alle ein besseres Leben wünschte, war er doch zufrieden, dass es ihnen allen gut ging. 

"Wenn der Tisch endlich fertig wäre, müssen wir uns nicht immer auf diese unbequemen Holzstämme setzten.", murmelte Chuck. 

Newt lachte leise auf und auch Thomas schmunzelte. 

"Du vergisst die Stühle, die wir auch noch bauen müssen.", rief einer der Jungs, wohl ein Baumeister. 

"Ja, es dauert Zeit einen solchen Tisch für all eure wunden Ärsche zu machen!", rief ein zweiter. 

Lachen erhob sich und Chuck errötete leicht. Chuck war ein Beta und damit einer der ausgeglichensten von ihnen allen.  
Betas hatten nicht all zu sehr mit der Hormonumstellung zu kämpfen, wie die anderen. 

"Mach dir nichts draus.", murmelte Thomas. "Alles nur Ausreden.", rief er etwas lauter und gewann Pfeifen, Gelächter und empörte Rufe. 

"Ausreden, sagt Derjenige, der den ganzen Tag faul in der Wiese lag.". 

Eine knurrende Stimme ertönte und das Lachen verstummte. Gally, der Hüter der Baumeister und Alpha, trat zu ihnen und nahm von Newt seinen dargebotenen Anteil am Eintopf entgegen. 

"Wenn wir alle so faul wären, wie du, würden wir noch nicht einmal diese Baumstämme haben.", er sah Chuck mit einem intensiven Funkeln in den Augen an, danach wandte er sich zu Thomas. 

Es folgte ein stummer Blickwechsel. Intensiv und angespannt. Die dunkelgrünen Augen des einen trafen die haselnussbraunen des anderen. Kopfschüttelnd wandte sich Gally schließlich ab, um sich in einem hinteren Teil des Lagers seinem Essen zu widmen. 

"Was war das denn.", murmelte Thomas. 

"Mach dir keine Gedanken. Die Baumeister haben viel zu tun zur Zeit. Vielleicht sollten wir ihnen wirklich helfen.", rief Newt, als er sich mit seiner eigenen Schüssel setzte. 

Amüsiert sah Thomas auf. 

"Denkst du wirklich das Gally mich in der Näher seiner Werkstatt lassen würde?". 

Chuck lachte leise auf und auch Minoh grinste. 

"Nein, sicher nicht.", antwortete Newt. "Aber ihr könntet euch doch wenigstens vertragen, ich mein.", Newt zog eine Augenbraue hinauf. "Wie lange wollt ihr euch den noch bekriegen?". 

Thomas nahm einen weiteren Löffel Eintopf und sah auf den Boden. 

"Genau, wieso überhaupt. Was ist zwischen euch passiert?", fragte Chuck und biss von seinem Brot ab. 

"Wenn ich das wüsste. Seit dem ersten Tag mochte er mich nicht und naja, beruht wohl auf Gegenseitigkeit.". 

Die anderen tauschten stumme Blicke aus. Irgendwie glaubten sie dem nicht. Sie konnten sich an Thomas Ankunft auf der Lichtung erinnern und auch an die erste Auseinandersetzung mit Gally. Es war nichts weltbewegendes und doch langanhaltendes. Was steckte wirklich dahinter?

 

"Thomas?", flüsterte Chuck, als sie spät abends in ihren Hängematten lagen.

"Hm?", antwortete der Braunhaarige. 

Er lag schon eine Weile wach und betrachtete die Sterne. Schlaf wollte auch in dieser Nacht nicht kommen.

"Denkst du, wir sind gerettet worden?"

Thomas sah zu Chuck hinüber, doch auch er starrte teilnahmslos und träge hinauf zu den vielen Lichtern, die eine solche Ruhe ausstrahlten, dass Thomas das Ausmaß dieser Frage nicht ganz begreifen konnte. 

"Naja, wir sind immer noch hier.", murmelte er.

"Nein, dass mein ich nicht.", Chuck sah nun zu ihm. "Denkst du WICKED ist verschwunden und jemand anderes hat übernommen? Ich mein, uns geht es nun viel besser und die Criewer sind auch weg..."

Thomas viel keine befriedigende Antwort ein. Er wusste es nicht. Könnte es wirklich sein?

"Vielleicht.", murmelte Chuck. "Vielleicht wollen sie uns trotzdem hier behalten, da wir es hier besser haben, als in der Außenwelt?", seine Stimme wurde flacher und sanfter, als würde er einen tief vergrabenen Gedanken nun doch endlich aussprechen. 

Unsicherheit spiegelte sich in seinem Blick wieder, als er den von Thomas traf.

"Das wissen wir nicht, Chuck.", murmelte Thomas. "Wir wissen nicht, was da draußen ist."

Kurze Stille erhob sich und Chuck wandte sich ab.

"Du hast recht. Das wissen wir nicht. Gute Nacht, Thomas."

"Gute Nacht.", erwiderte Thomas, nachdem er ebenfalls für einige Minuten geschwiegen hatte.

Wusste Chuck mehr, als die anderen? Thomas war verwirrt und doch wollte er den Kleinen nicht unnötig belasten. Wer weiß, vielleicht hatte sich dies Chuck auch nur zusammengereimt und doch wollte es nun nicht mehr Thomas Kopf verlassen. Was, wenn Chuck recht hatte? Wäre dies gut? Oder eine verpasste Gelegenheit? Wären sie hier wirklich glücklicher als draußen, auch wenn WICKED verschwunden war? Wie sollten sie diese Vermutung überprüfen? Er rieb sich über die Augen. Genau das war es doch: eine Vermutung, nichts weiter. Dinge die Chuck und nun auch ihm, im Kopf herum spuken. 

"Mist.", seufzte Thomas und setzte sich auf.

Er müsste seinen Kopf leeren, bevor er daran denken konnte, eine ruhige Nacht zu haben. Somit wischte er über sein müdes Gesicht und erhob sich. Chuck murmelte vor sich hin, war aber fest eingeschlafen. Auch die anderen um sie herum gaben keine Laute mehr von sich. Alles schlief. Thomas machte sich auf und lief routinemäßig durch das Camp und auf die Lichtung hinaus. Die Gärten waren auch in der Nacht schön und friedlich. Er überprüfte die Beete und zupfte sogar ein verwelktes Blatt von einem der Äste. Ein Geräusch ließ ihn schließlich aufschauen. Es war nichts Bedrohliches, doch es war eigenartig. Es kam von den Hütten der Baumeister und hörte sich nach einem Hammer an. So spät in der Nacht? Thomas sah sich um. Das Feuer in der Feuerstelle brannte nur noch sachte und schwach. Niemand war mehr unterwegs und alle Hängematten waren gefüllt. Wer arbeitete noch? Neugierig, wie eh und je, machte er sich zu den Hütten auf. Schon von weitem sah er, dass die linke Hütte hell erleuchtet war und das hämmernde Geräusch lauter wurde. Ausatmend öffnete er leise und bedacht die Holztür und trat vorsichtig in die Hütte. Er war überrascht den breiten Rücken einer vertrauten Person zu sehen. Nun ja, all zu überrascht war er dann doch nicht. 

"Gally?", rief er. 

Der Hüter wandte sich um, den Hammer mitten in der Luft und die Augen geweitet. 

"Was machst du hier?", fauchte er im selben Moment, als er erkannte, wer ihn dort entdeckt hatte. 

"Das gleiche könnte ich dich auch fragen."

Gally senkte den Hammer und schmiss ihn neben sich auf die Anrichte. 

"Ihr wollt doch euren verdammten Tisch.", knurrte der Größere. 

Erst jetzt erkannte Thomas den halben Baum, der dort vor ihnen lag und sich langsam zu einem wahren Tisch formen ließ. Die Umrisse konnte er sogar schon erkennen. In der einen Ecke des Raumes sah er einige unfertige Stühle stehen. Sie waren doch weiter, als Thomas angenommen hatte. 

"Morgen ist auch noch ein Tag.", er musste unweigerliche schmunzeln. 

"Verschwinde einfach.", knurrte Gally und trat einen Schritt auf Thomas zu, welcher automatisch zurückwich und beschwichtigend die Hände hob. 

"Wow, ganz ruhig.", fauchte nun auch er. "Was ist los mit dir?", riss er das Thema plump und verschwitzt an, dabei zog er die Augenbrauen zusammen. 

Gally wandte sich ab und nahm seinen Hammer erneut in die Hand. Thomas, der nun seinerseits gereizt wurde, trat einen Schritt weiter auf Gally zu. 

"Ach, und das wars jetzt? Was ist eigentlich dein Problem mit mir? Von Anfang an hast du etwas gegen mich, Gally, und ich will wissen, was.". 

Mut oder Müdigkeit ließen ihn sogar seine Stimme erheben, sodass Gally herum schoss und ihm zur Ruhe rief: "Halt den Mund!". 

Gally sah von oben mit blitzenden Augen auf Thomas herab.  
Doch Thomas blieb standhaft und duckte sich nicht von diesem, ja, das musste er zugeben, einschüchternden Blick weg. 

"Was ist dein Problem?", fragte er erneut und sah Gally wissentlich in die Augen. 

Ohne den wahren Hintergrund in diesen Augen zu analysieren und zu deuten, würde Thomas diese beinahe olivgrünen Augen als wahrlich schön betiteln. Doch sie lenken nur von der aggressiven Art des Trägers ab. Eine Aggression, die in Thomas Augen vollkommen unnötig war. 

"Nicht jeder muss dich mögen, Frischling.", Gallys Stimme wurde dunkler und leiser. 

Er trat einige Schritte auf Thomas zu, die Thomas seinerseits zurücktrat. Diesmal hielt Gally nicht an, er trat weiter auf Thomas zu, sodass dieser in nur wenigen Schritten die Wand der Hütte im Rücken hatte und somit keinen Ausweg mehr. 

"Nicht jeder auf dieser Lichtung muss dich mögen, Strunk.", wiederholte der Größere und sah bedrohlich auf Newt herab.

"Das habe ich auch nicht erwartet!", fauchte Thomas zurück, doch war es klar, dass er sich nun in der unterlegenden Position befand.

"Aber wenn, hätten sie bestimmt einen Grund, du aber nicht.", dennoch konnte es Thomas nicht lassen. 

"Du stinkst.", war das einzige, was Gally dazu sagte. 

Thomas riss die Augen auf. Irgendwie versetzte ihm diese Aussage einen undefinierbaren Stich ins Herz. Tief und unweigerlich drückend. Der Alpha packte ihm am Kragen und zog in zu sich. 

"Und jetzt verschwinde endlich.", damit stieß er ihn aus der offenen Tür hinaus. Thomas stolperte, doch konnte er sich rechtzeitig fangen. 

Sprachlos sah er zu, wie Gally die Holztür zuschlug. Er fing ein letztes Mal die grünen Augen ein, bevor er in Dunkelheit gehüllt wurde.

Auch als er sich in seine Hängematte legte, wollte der Schlaf nicht über ihn kommen. Jetzt erst recht nicht. Er hatte eine Gänsehaut, die einfach nicht verschwinden wollte und fliegende Gedanken.  
Ihr Leben hier wird von Gerüchen beherrscht. So kann man sich mit dem Geruch eines Freundes beruhigen, wie er es mit Newts Geruch schon des öfters selbst gemacht hatte. Sich geboren fühlen. Und auch findet man Gerüche an Personen, die man nicht mag, die einem auf Abstand halten - doch es offen und laut zu sagen, ist etwas anderes. Man hatte sich andere Werte aufgebaut. Sodass nicht nur das Verhalten und die Art eines Menschen den Charakter wiederspiegeln, sondern eben auch dessen Geruch.  
Thomas zischte. Wenn er ehrlich war, hatte Gally für ihn immer als stark und eingekesselt gerochen. Wie ein Alpha, auf den man sich verlassen und vertrauen kann. Nach Wald und Wiese, was, wenn Thomas sich besinnte, eine vertraute Kombination war. Er war sich beinahe sicher, auch wenn er es niemandem sagen würde, dass wenn sie sich besser verstehen würden, er sich sogar geboren bei ihm fühlen könnte.  
Doch Gally schien diese Ansicht wohl nicht zu teilen. Trotzig wandte er sich auf die Seite und schloss die Augen. Soll es eben so sein. Er und Gally würden wohl nie auf dickes Eis kommen. Etwas störte ihm an diesen Gedanken und doch konnte man nun nichts daran ändern. Der Alpha hatte seine Entscheidung getroffen.

 

"Thomas, pass auf!", schrie Newt und ließ Thomas aufschrecken. 

Im letzten Moment schaffte er es so, den abfallenden Ast auszuweichen, den einer der Baumeister soeben abgeschnitten hatte. Thomas keuchte auf und blickte von dem Ast zu seinen Füßen auf den ebenfalls erschrockenen Newt, der von den Gärten zu im hinüberrannte. 

"Alles okay?", rief der Omega und legte Thomas eine Hand auf die Schulter. 

"Ja.", der Angesprochene schüttelte den Kopf. "Ja, alles okay.". 

"Bist du bescheuert?!", rief eine aufgeweckte Stimme von oben. 

Dort saß ein Alpha, der Handwerker, der soeben den Ast abgesägt hatte.

"Wo hast du deine Augen?!", knurrte er und schmiss seine Säge hinunter, um nun ebenfalls hinunter zu klettern. 

Thomas kannte den Alpha. Sein Name war Marco. Bei den abendlichen Kämpfen, die Gally und seine Kollegen für gewöhnlich austragen, war er einer der Stärksten. 

"War in Gedanken, kommt nicht wieder vor.", damit kratzte sich Thomas am Hinterkopf. 

"Das will ich auch hoffen, Frischling.". Marco trat für einen Moment bedrohlich nahe, nur um seine Säge aufzuheben und davon zu marschieren. 

Den abgesägten Ast schnappte er sich auch noch. Newt atmete erleichtert aus. 

"Puh, Thomas.", Newt legte sich eine Hand an die Hüfte und studierte seinen Freund. Irgendetwas stimmte nicht. 

"Du bist doch sonst nicht so in Gedanken. Ich mein, schon, aber nicht so.". 

Thomas schüttelte erneut leicht den Kopf und fuhr sich durch seine Haare. 

"Ich weiß auch nicht, Newt.", seufzte er. "Hatte nicht viel Schlaf." 

Newt nickte und musterte Thomas, bevor er ihm auf die Schulter klopfte. 

"Na komm, du kannst uns bei den Beeten helfen. Vielleicht lenkt dich das etwas ab.". 

Amüsiert sah Thomas auf. 

"Du denkst, ich brauche Ablenkung?", dennoch folgte er Newt. 

"Naja, dich scheint etwas zu belasten, Tommy. Wenn du nicht reden möchtest, kannst du dich wenigsten Ablenken. Du magst doch die Gärten.", lächelnd zeigte ihm Newt, an welchem heutigen Projekt sie arbeiten und wo Thomas nun selber arbeiten konnte. 

Insgeheim war er seinem Freund dankbar. Die letzte Nacht steckte Thomas wohl tiefer in den Knochen, als er angenommen hatte. Er wusste zwar, dass Gally in nicht mochte, doch dass es an etwas lag, dass er nicht ändern konnte, war ein Schlag ins Gesicht. Es wird wohl nichts mit einem friedlichen Abkommen zwischen ihnen beiden.

 

"Warum bin ich eigentlich immer noch der Frischling?", fragte er Newt, als sie sich für eine kurze Pause ins Gras fallen ließen. 

Newt lächelte und schloss die Augen, um die eintreffenden Sonnenstrahlen zu genießen. 

"Naja, du bist der letzte, der angekommen ist. Du wirst wohl für immer der Neuling bleiben.", er kicherte und stieß Thomas in die Seite. 

"Ha ha.", rief dieser humorlos und setzte sich auf. 

Die Arme legte er sich locker auf die Knie und seinen Blick ließ er schweifen. Einige taten es ihnen gleich und legten sich faul in das weiche Gas. Andere saßen um die Feuerstelle herum und wieder andere arbeiteten weiter oder unterhielten sich. Er erkannte auch Gally. Er saß mit einigen anderen bei den Werkhütten. Auch Marco saß bei ihnen. Sie tranken aus ihren Bechern und schienen sich zu amüsieren. Thomas seufzte tief. 

"Ist etwas passiert?", Newts Stimme schien näher zu sein; er hatte sich ebenfalls aufgesetzt und starrte nun ebenfalls zu den Alphas hinüber. "Mit dir und Gally?". 

Thomas zuckte auf. 

"Wieso mit Gally?", er stützte seinen Kopf auf einer Hand ab. 

"Naja, nur so ein Gefühl. Also?". 

Thomas zögerte. 

"Ich weiß, wieso er mich nicht mag.", dabei schnalzte er mit seiner Zunge.

"Was, bist du ihm auf den Fuß getreten?", lachte Newt auf. 

"Nein.", amüsiert sah Thomas auf den Boden vor ihm. "Ich stinke.". 

"Was?", rief Newt. "Du stinkst?". 

"Für ihn, ja.". 

"Oh.", atmete Newt aus. "Hat er dir das gesagt?". 

Thomas nickte. 

"Ich konnte nicht schlafen und habe ihn bei den Hütten getroffen. Als ich ihn gefragt habe, was er für ein Problem mit mir hat, sagte er ich stinke.", er zischte und sah es nun auch mit einem Fünkchen Humor, der sofort wieder verschwand. 

"Oh.", hauchte Newt erneut. "Das.", Newt zögerte für einen Moment und Thomas riss etwas Gas aus der Erde, um es im Wind zu verteilen. 

Er sah zu, wie sich die einzelnen Gashalme langsam durch die Luft bewegten, nur um danach erneut sanft auf den Boden zu fallen. 

"Kann ich mir irgendwie nicht vorstellen. Du riechst gut, Tommy. Für jede andere Nase jedenfalls.", Newt runzelte die Stirn und Thomas lachte leise auf. 

"Es ist nicht schlimm, Newt, wirklich. Jetzt weiß ich wenigstens, wieso er mich hasst.". 

Newt schien damit nicht zufrieden zu sein. Er wollte etwas ergänzen, doch als er Thomas harten Gesichtszüge sah, ließ er es bleiben. Dort saßen sie für weitere stille Minuten, genossen die Sonne und die Stille um sie herum. Thomas schloss die Augen und blendete für wenige Sekunden alles aus, außer den Geruch des Grases um ihn herum und die Geräusche der Natur. 

"Na komm, wir sollten weiter machen.", stieß ihn Newt urplötzlich sanft in die Seite.

Thomas zuckte zusammen, stand aber zusammen mit dem anderen Omega auf. Für einen Moment spürte er einen festen Blick auf sich, der mit hoher Wahrscheinlichkeit von der Alphagruppe an den Werkhütten kam, doch Thomas blieb standfest und erwiderte ihn nicht. Gally hatte seinen Weg gewählt. Auch wenn Thomas auf gutem Fuß mit jedem um in herum stehen möchte, konnte er auf die eine Person, die sich dagegen wehrte, auch verzichten. Es war nur, dieses gewisse bedrückende Gefühl, mit dem er noch umgehen musste.

 

Am Abend hatte sich Thomas Laune wesentlich gebessert. Dort saß er mit Minoh, Chuck, Newt und den anderen und lachte herzlich über einen der wilden Witze, die Chuck aufgeschnappt und nun wiederholt hatte. Zusammen mit seinem Anteil an dem wässerigen Eintopf und seinem Brot, fühlte er sich wohl und geborgen. Ein zufriedenes Lächeln schloss sich auf seine Züge und ließ ihn entspannen. 

"Aber auch nur, weil Minoh dich zurückgezogen hatte!", rief Thomas und angelte sich grölendes Gelächter und einen rot anlaufenden Chuck, dem er freundschaftlich auf die Schulter klopfte. 

Ein schwerer Arm legte sich um Thomas Schultern. Minoh hatte sich zu ihm gesetzt und grinste ihn an. 

"Morgen öffnet sich Tor 4.". 

Thomas wusste, dass von der Konstellation, Tor 4, Minohs Favorit war. Thomas lachte nun auch, angesteckt von der Freude des anderen. 

"Vielleicht finden wir deinen Rucksack wieder.", eröffnete Thomas das Gespräch. 

Den Rucksack hatten sie vergessen, als sie das letzte Mal im Labyrinth waren und das 4te Tor geöffnet war. Dies war auch das letzte Mal, als sie von Griewer wegrennen mussten. 

"Ah, du hast recht! Möglich wäre es vielleicht.", er zog seinen Arm zurück und nahm sich ein Stück Brot.

Newt schluckte seinen letzten Bissen herunter und stellte seinen Teller auf die Seite. Er war glücklich. Dies konnte er aus vollem Herzen nun sagen. Das Drama mit seinem Namen am Anfang, den Schrecken mit der Wahrheit und der Horror mit den Griewern - all das lag nun hinter ihnen und Thomas hatte das Gefühl, dass sie hier ein schönes Leben leben können. Sie alle zusammen. Er sah sich um. Sah in all die fröhlichen Gesichter.  
Jedoch, war Thomas furchtbar neugierig auf die Welt da draußen. Doch es bestand natürlich die Gefahr, dass sie, wenn sie einen Ausweg gefunden hatten, nur weitere Gruppen wie WICKED finden würden. Dann hätten sie erneut keine ruhigen Nächte mehr. Ein Leben auf der Flucht oder ein Leben hier - es war eine schwere Entscheidung, die immer noch an Thomas nagte. Eine Entscheidung, die er immer noch nicht ganz getroffen hatte. Doch vielleicht eröffnet sich eines Tages eine Chance mehr zu erfahren. Jetzt genoss er jedoch die Ruhe vor dem Sturm. 

Als er in dieser Nacht in seiner Hängematte wach lag und Chuck schon tief und fest neben ihm schnarchte, blickte er mit einer gewissen Sehnsucht zu den Sternen hinauf. Eine Sehnsucht, die er nicht wirklich erklären konnte. Sehnsucht für mehr, für Nähe und für etwas, das er sein eigen nennen konnte. Woher das jedoch kam, konnte er sich nicht erklären.

"Hey!", der Schrei durchschnitt die Stille schrill und ließ Thomas zusammen zucken. 

Er wandte den Kopf schräg nach oben und sah dort in einiger Entfernung, auf der anderen Seite der Hängemattenreihen, Marco auf dem Boden liegen. Sich aufrappelnd stand er nun niemand anderen als Gally gegenüber. Beide Alphas sahen wütend und pulsierend aus. Newt seufzte leise und resigniert, jedoch auch gespannt und neugierig. Er wollte nicht über Gally nachdenken und schon gar nicht an einem solchen Abend.

"Ich sage es dir nur noch einmal.", hörte er Gally knurren, bevor er Marco zu sich zog. 

Thomas konnte nicht hören, was Gally sagte, doch Marco nickte schwach und als der andere Alpha ihn wegstieß, rannte er schwankend davon. Gally sah ihm nach, schüttelte unweigerlich den Kopf und verschwand nun selbst. Thomas runzelte die Stirn. Was war das? Nein, was der Alpha machte, war seine Sache. Somit drehte er sich um, schloss die Augen und versuchte zu schlafen.

 

"Thomas, wach auf!". 

Aufschreckend blickte Thomas zu Minho, der dort neben seiner Hängematte stand. 

Ein großes Grinsen auf seinen Zügen, welches Thomas einen übermüdeten Schauer über den Rücken jagte. 

"Minho, was?", blinzelnd versuchte Thomas seine Umgebung besser zu erkennen. 

"Wir sollten heute etwas früher los. Ah, und die Box kommt heute.". 

Murrend setzte sich Thomas auf und wischte sich übers Gesicht. 

"Scheiße, Minho, wie früh ist es überhaupt?". 

Der Alpha zuckte mit den Schultern und gebot den halb Schlafenden zur Eile.

"Keine Ahnung, aber jetzt komm schon.". 

"Ja ja.", fauchte Thomas und rannte dem aufgeschreckten Minho hinterher, der sich sofort zum frisch aufgegangenen Tor aufmachte. 

Wieso Minho jedoch in einer solchen Eile war und ob dies wirklich mit der heutigen Boxration zu tun hatte, konnte sich Thomas nicht erklären. Doch es tat gut sich zu bewegen und die altbekannten Gänge des Labyrinthes durchzugehen. Der Wind in seinen Haaren zu spüren und den dürren Geruch zu riechen, der über die Wände hinunterdrang, weckten Thomas in einer gewissen weiße auf. Ließen in klarer denken. Rationaler. 

"Minho!", rief er und blieb stehen. 

"Was ist?", rief der Alpha, nachdem auch er stehen geblieben war. 

Thomas dagegen legte sich bereits flach auf den Boden und kroch unter ein Efeugewächs. 

"Thomas?", amüsiert jedoch auch verwirrt trat Minho näher. 

"Ich habs gleich!", rief Thomas gedämpft. 

Im nächsten Moment zog er einen leicht überwucherten Rucksack hervor, befreite ihn hier und da vom Grünzeug und überreichte ihm den staunenden Minho. 

"Mein Rücksack!", lachend öffnete er ihn und sah nach seinen Habseligkeiten. "Noch alles da. Danke, Thomas.". 

Thomas winkte jedoch ab. 

"Reiner Zufall.". 

Danach rannten sie weiter. So lange, bis Thomas die Lungen schmerzten und der Tag zur Neige ging. Und dennoch hatten sie viel in Erfahrung gebracht. Dinge, die ihnen weiteren Aufschluss über das Befinden von WICKED gaben. Mit glitzernden Augen rannte Thomas zurück. War dies nun ihr Schlüssel?

 

Als sie zurück zur Lichtung kamen, wartete Newt und Alby, der seinerseits ein Alpha war, schon auf sie. 

"Alles klar?", begrüßte sie der Alpha und lächelte. 

"Wir haben einen Eingang gefunden.", platzte es aus Thomas heraus, der keuchend vor ihnen zum stehen kam.

Newt sah von Alby zu Minho und schließlich zu Thomas. 

"Einen Eingang? Wohin?", fragte der Omega.

Thomas deutete ihnen zu folgen und auch Minho sah angespannt, jedoch ebenso fröhlich aus. 

"Thomas!", rief Newt, doch folgte den beiden, so schnell er konnte. 

Thomas führte sie zum Besprechungsraum und setzte sich schwer atmend auf einen der Stühle. Auch Minho lehnte sich auf seinen Knien und hustete leicht auf. 

"Thomas!", rief Newt, als auch er und Alby dazustießen. "Jetzt sag schon.". 

Thomas sah grinsend auf. 

"Wir haben den Tunnel der Griewer gefunden. Doch alles war ausgeschaltet. Der ganze Komplex ist ausgeschaltet, Newt. WICKED ist wirklich verschwunden!". 

"Moment mal. Woher wollen wir das wissen? Sie könnten auch nur Energie sparen.", wandte Alby ein. "Wir wissen, dass WICKED mit Tricks umhergeht."

"Nein, die Griewer, die wir fanden, waren beinahe fabrikneu - sie wurden verlassen und abgeschaltet. Hier ist niemand mehr.", erhob Minho die Stimme. 

"Und wer bringt uns dann jeden Monat eine Box hinauf?", fragte Newt und verschränkte die Arme. 

"Jemand anderes. Auf jeden Fall nicht WICKED, das steht fest. Jemand, der uns hilft.", rief Thomas und sah nachdenklich auf den Boden. "Wir müssen nur herausfinden, wer es ist.". 

"Warte, Thomas, sollten wir es nicht einfach belassen? Dankbar sein und es gut sein lassen. Wir müssen uns nicht in unnütze Gefahren stürzen.", meinte Alby und sah Thomas mit funkelnden Augen an. "Ich weiß ja, du bist ziemlich impulsiv, aber lass es gut sein.", er legte dem Omega eine Hand auf die Schulter. 

"Wir müssen nicht unbedingt wissen, was dort ist. Hauptsache wir überleben und das ohne WICKED.", mischte sich Newt ein.

Thomas blinzelte für einige Sekunden ratlos. 

"Du weißt, dass wir recht haben, Thomes. Lass es gut sein.", wiederholte Alby und drückte die Schulter des Omegas für einen Moment fester. 

Thomas sah auf und direkt in die dunklen Augen von Alby, die ihm auch dort nur Ruhe und Zuversicht versicherten, aber auch Sorge. Mit Schwung erhob er sich und stürmte aus der Hütte. Sie hatten soeben herausgefunden, dass WICKED ein für alle Mal verschwunden war und nun irgendjemand anderes sie unterstützte, wieso sollte man nicht erfahren wollen, wer hinter all dem wirklich steckt? Thomas verstand sie nicht, aber dafür war er auch viel zu neugierig. Zu neugierig für sein eigenes Wohl, das wissen auch seine Freunde, weswegen sie seinen Ausbruch und Abgang nicht all zu schwer nahmen. 

"Er bekommt sich schon wieder.", seufzte Newt. 

Minho sah auf die nun verschlossene Hüttentür. Er verstand Thomas, auch er war für einen Moment ziemlich begeistert von der Idee gewesen, zu erfahren, wer ihnen den nun wirklich half, doch Alby hatte recht. Wichtig war, dass sie leben und überleben würden in der Zukunft.

 

"Thomas, alles okay?", rief Chuck und sah besorgt zu Thomas, der neben ihm auf dem Baumstumpf am Feuer saß und seinen Eintopf aß. 

"Alles okay, Chuck. Ich fühl mich nur nicht so heute.", antwortete Thomas, der mit mehr Frust als Lust sein Brot auseinander rupfte. 

"He, Frischling!". 

Chuck erstarrte und sah mit großen Augen hinter sich, auch Thomas sah auf, eine Augenbraue in der Höhe. Er sah Marco, der an einem Baum lehnte und überheblich grinsend zu ihm hinüber stierte. Er schenkte Thomas einen anzüglichen Blick, den der andere verwirrt und mit zusammen gepressten Augen abwerte. 

"Was sollte den das?", wunderte sich Chuck. 

Zurecht, wie Thomas fand. 

"Keine Ahnung.", murmelte er und aß seinen Eintopf weiter. 

Nun kamen auch die anderen und nahmen sich ihren Anteil, die Feuerstelle füllte sich und wurde wohnlicher. Thomas lachte mit einigen, die sich wilde und verrückte Geschichten erzählten, doch etwas Komisches ging in ihm vor. Und dies nicht nur, da er sich über die verpasste Gelegenheit wunderte. Sein Körper fühlte sich eigenartig heiß und schwer an. Kopf schüttelnd versuchte er dieses sich steigernde Gefühl zu ignorieren und sich auf seine Freunde zu konzentrieren. Doch den kompletten Abend blieb er eher passiv und im Hintergrund. Newt und Minho sprachen ihn nicht an und so verlief der Abend ruhig und ohne besondere Vorkommnisse, bis sich Thomas entschied schlafen zu gehen. 

"Was, jetzt schon?", rief Chuck, der Thomas mit großen Augen musterte.

Thomas nickte lediglich und verließ die Feuerstelle. Das erschwerende Gefühl hatte sich ausgebreitet und ließ ihn müde werden. Für jetzt wollte sich Thomas einfach nur hinlegen.

"Na hallo, Frischling.". 

Als Thomas die Baumreihen erreichte, wurde er von einer festen Hand aufgehalten. Marco stand vor ihm, ein breites Grinsen auf den Lippen. 

"Was willst du?", fauchte Thomas und schlug die Hand von sich. 

Amüsiert senkte Marco die Hand und trat neben Thomas, der sich an ihm vorbeidrängte und seinen Weg fortsetzte. 

"Muss ich den etwas wollen?", fragte der Alpha. 

"Du stellst dich mir in den Weg.", fauchte Thomas zu müde und nun auch zu gereizt, um sich weiter mit dem aufdringlichen Alpha zu beschäftigen. 

"Jetzt warte doch mal.", Marco packte ihn am Handgelenk. "Ich will mich doch nur mit dir unterhalten, Omega.", knurrte er nun und Thomas wurde ganz still. 

Mit geweiteten Augen wandte er sich zu dem Alpha und knurrte leise. 

"Lass mich los.". 

Doch Marco lachte und zog Thomas sogar einige Zentimeter näher zu sich. 

"Du solls-.", doch weiter kam der Omega nicht, den der Alpha wurde im nächsten Moment von ihm gerissen und landete dumpf auf dem Boden.

Eine weitere breitschultrige Gestalt hatte sich vor ihn gestellt. Herber Waldduft umfing Thomas. Einen Geruch, den er unweigerlich kannte und doch gehofft hatte nicht mehr riechen zu müssen. 

"Gally.", murmelte er und zog die Augenbrauen zusammen. 

Marco hatte sich währenddessen aufgerappelt und stand dem anderen Alpha nun Stirn an Stirn knurrend und fauchend entgehen. Thomas verstand nicht, über was sie sich unterhielten, doch es sah hitzig und wütend aus.  
Erneut landete Maco auf dem trockenen Waldboden - über ihm ein laut knurrender Gally, der aussah, als würde er den anderen jeden Augenblick zerreißen. 

"Gally!", rief Thomas nun lauter. 

Gally sah über seiner Schulter zu ihm und verengte die Augen. 

"Verschwinde.", knurrte er ihm entgehen und wandte sich Marco erneut zu. 

Erst jetzt erkannte Thomas, das Marco eine blutende Nase und das Bewusstsein verloren hatte. 

"Hey!", Alby rannte auf sie zu und auch Thomas trat näher zu den beiden. "Was ist hier passiert?", forderte der andere Alpha, als dieser keuchend bei ihnen ankam. 

"Marco hat mich bedrängt und Gally hat ihn-.", doch Thomas brach seine Erklärung ab, als er Gallys grüne Augen sah. 

Augen, die unweigerlich auf ihm lagen, intensiv und voller Leidenschaft. Es ließ ihn verstummen und sprachlos starren. Eine Gänsehaut legte sich um seine Arme und eine gewisse Hitze stieg ihm auf die Wangen. Gally hatte die Hände zu Fäusten geballt und neben sich angespannt. 

"Gally?", rief nun Alby, doch Gallys Blick ließ nicht von Thomas ab. 

Thomas Kehle wurde trocken und rau. Die Hitze, die in träge und schwer werden ließ, steigerte sich nun und machte ihn schummerig. 

"Oh nein, Thomas!", ertönte nun auch Newts Stimme und eine weiche Hand legte sich auf seinen Arm. 

"Komm mit mir, Thomas.", rief ihm jemand zu und mit sanfter Gewalt wurde er nun auch in eine gewisse Richtung geleitet.

Er hatte kein Gefühl in seinen weichen Beinen und somit trottete er willenlos mit. Seine Augen lagen jedoch auf dem Alpha, der sich nun immer weiter von ihm entfernte. Gally machte Anstalten ihm zu folgen, doch Alby legte ihm eine bestimmende Hand auf die Schulter. Dies ließ ihren Blickkontakt für einen Moment entgleiten, da Gally den anderen Alpha knurrend für einige Sekunden fixierte. Doch bevor Newt Thomas in die Krankenstation bringen konnte und die Tür hinter ihnen schloss, traf haselnussbraun auf olivgrün.

 

"Newt, w-as.", stammelte Thomas, als der Blonde ihn bestimmend auf eines der Lagerbetten drückte. 

"Bleib liegen, Tommy.", rief Newt und verschwand für einen Moment aus Thomas Blickwinkel. 

Schwer atmend umschloss er sein T-shirt mit einer Hand. Ihm war so heiß, dass es beinahe unerträglich war. Zitternd und verwirrt schloss er seine Augen und versuchte wenigstens seine Atmung unter Kontrolle zu bekommen. 

"Ich habe davon schon gehört, aber-.", Thomas hörte, wie durch Watte, die Stimme von Newt aus einer Ecke des Raumes. "Ich hätte nie gedacht, dass so etwas passieren könnte. Ich meine, was war der Auslöser?"

"Gally.", murmelte eine andere Stimme. 

Und schon bei der Erwähnung dieses Namens schoss Thomas Herz in die Höhe und setzte einen Schlag aus. Er grummelte und kniff die Augen zusammen. 

"V-erdammt.", röchelte er und wand sich auf die Seite. 

Was geht nur mit ihm vor? Sein Kopf dröhnte und sein Blick verschwamm eigenartig. Geräusche nahm er nur noch leise war. Das einzige, was er wusste war, dass ihm viel zu heiß war und er etwas bestimmtes brauchte. Er brauchte etwas. Dringend. 

"G-.", oder vielleicht auch jemanden.

In seinem empfindlich überlasteten Kopf kam nur eine einzige Sache klar über ihn. Ein Gesicht, das ihm bekannt war. Ein Gesicht, das wütend und aggressiv mit olivgrünen Augen vor seinem inneren Auge auftauchte und ihn nicht mehr losließ.  
Was hatte das alles nur zu bedeuten? Angst kam in ihm auf. Pure Angst. Er verstand sich und seine Gedanken nicht mehr. Er verstand seinen Körper und die Welt um in herum nicht mehr und es ängstigte Thomas unermesslich. 

"Newt!", schaffte er zurufen und klammerte sich an das Bettgestell fest, doch die Kraft sich hochzuziehen und aufzusitzen fehlte ihm. 

Er fühlte sich schwach und vollkommen neben sich. 

"Newt!". 

Eine feste Hand wurde ihm auf die Schultern gelegt und bestimmend wurde er zurück auf das Bett gedrückt. 

"Thomas, bleib liegen. Du musst dich ausruhen, bald ist alles vorbei.", hörte er die leise Stimme des Omegas und doch beruhigte sie ihn nicht. 

Nein, sie ängstigte ihn nur noch mehr. Was sollte vorbeigehen? Was geschieht nur mit ihm? All dies wollte Thomas fragen, doch er bekam seinen Mund nicht auf. Sich an Sätze und Wörter zu erinnern war auf einmal schwer und anstrengend. Sein Kopf dröhnte und er biss sich auf die Lippen. 

"Thomas, hör auf!", eine Hand legte sich auf seinen Kiefer und gebot ihn, die Spannung zu lösen, doch Thomas hörte nicht. 

Ein dumpfer Schlag traf ihn und alles verklärte sich in eine hallende und dampfende Schwärze. Auf einmal fühlte Thomas nichts mehr, nur noch Leichtigkeit.

 

Verklärt öffnete er seine Augen. Augen, die viel zu schwer waren. Sanfte Sonnenstrahlen und der Geruch von getrockneten Kräutern erfüllte seine müde Nase und ließen ihn wacher werden. Thomas blinzelte und keuchte auf. Sein Kopf dröhnte und doch konnte er fühlen, dass er auf etwas härterem Lag, als auf seiner Hängematte. So weit er konnte erhob er seinen Kopf und stützte sich auf seine Unterarme. Er lag auf einem Holzbett und solche Betten gab es bekanntlich nur in den Versorungshütten. Er war also in der Krankenstation? Sein Blick festigte sich und der Schleier der Müdigkeit und der Orientierungslosigkeit löste sich. Angst und Furcht stiegen in ihm auf, sodass er sich schwungvoll aufsetzte. Zusammenzuckend hielt er sich sofort seinen schmerzenden Kopf und sackte auf der Strohmatratze zusammen. 

"Hey, hey!", rief jemand und kniete sich zu ihm. 

Er blickte direkt in die dunklen Augen von Newt, der ihn mit einer tiefen gefalteten Stirn musterte. "Alles okay?". 

Langsam nickte Thomas, auch wenn er sich nicht wirklich okay fühlte. Nein, er hatte Angst. Was war passiert? Nur lückenhaft konnte er sich an den gestrigen Vorfall erinnern. Genaugenommen konnte er sich nur an die unerträgliche Hitze erinnern. Eine Hitze, die nun zum Glück verschwunden war, aber die er so noch nie erlebt hatte. 

"W-as ist passiert?". 

Newt setzte sich zu ihm auf das Bett und sah auf den Boden vor sich. "Du hattest eine Hitze.", murmelte der Blonde. "Es heißt, dass Omegas so etwas bekommen können. Ist sowas, wie eine Art Paarungszeichen.". 

"P-arungs-, Newt, was soll das heißen?", Thomas schüttelte leicht den Kopf und fuhr sich übers Gesicht.

Langsam kommen seine rational denkenden Gedanken wieder und er konnte sich konzentrieren. 

"Du hast jemanden gefunden, den du ansprechend findest und dein Körper hat dementsprechend reagiert. Omegas sondern in dieser kurzen Zeit einen sehr süßen Geruch aus und locken somit besonderes Alphas an. Doch nur dein wahrer Alpha, dein Partner, den deine Instinkte auserwählt haben, kann diese Hitze wirklich stillen.", er legte eine kurze Pause ein und hob rhetorisch die Hand. "Oder aber du hältst sie alleine aus.". 

"Ich verstehe trotzdem nicht. Wer sollte-, ich meine, Partner? Instinkte?".

"Naja, magst du irgendjemanden besonders?", Newt stieg eine leichte Röte auf die Wangen und er kratzte sich unbeholfen am Hinterkopf. "Oder hast du gestern, naja, als du diese Hitze gespürt hast, an jemanden bestimmtes gedacht?". 

Thomas senkte den Kopf und griff sich in die Haare, dabei kniff er seine Augen fest zusammen. Ja, bei dieser Frage kam ihm tatsächlich ein ganz bestimmter Name in den Sinn, doch dies könnte doch wirklich nicht der Fall sein. Ein Schauer durchläuft Thomas, ob angenehm oder nicht konnte er nicht sagen. 

"N-ein, nicht wirklich.", antwortete er leise und bedacht. 

Newt nickte, doch wusste er ganz genau, dass ihm Thomas etwas  
verschweigt. Würde er es nicht besser wissen, würde er seinem Freund auf die Sprünge helfen, doch für den Moment sollte er nun erst einmal selbst mit dieser neuen Situation klar kommen.  
Sie haben schließlich alle gesehen, was gestern passiert war. 

"Okay, du solltest dich noch etwas ausruhen.", er legte ihm eine Hand auf die Schulter und erhob sich langsam. "Minho übernimmt heute deine Schicht, mach dir also keine Sorgen.". 

Auch wenn dies Thomas einen Stich ins Herz zog, nickte er geschlagen und legte sich, mit dem Rücken zu Newt auf die Matratze zurück. 

"Ruf, wenn etwas ist.", damit verschwand der Blonde und ließ Thomas mit seinen Gedanken alleine. 

 

Langsam öffnete Thomas die Holztür und trat in den kühlen Abendwind hinaus. Tief atmete er ein und aus. Sein Blick wanderte hinauf zu einem wolkenlosen blauen Himmel, der sich langsam verdunkelte. Der Tag war träge an ihm vorbeigezogen. Ihm wurde Essen gebracht, doch viel Appetit hatte er nicht. Vielmehr beschäftigte ihn tiefer Dinge. Dinge, die er sich nicht erklären und die er auch nach langem Nachdenken nicht wirklich lösen konnte. Hätte er Newt erzählen sollen, dass Gally eine entscheidende Rolle in diesem Fiasko spielte, auch wenn er nicht genau wusste, wieso? Möglicherweise wüsste der blonde Omega eine Lösung und doch wollte er seine Freunde nicht mit solchen verwirrenden Dingen belasten, die er sich selber nicht erklären konnte.  
Wieso Gally? Von all den Menschen, mit denen er auf dieser Lichtung lebte, sucht sich sein Körper, seine Instinkte, jemanden aus, der weder Interesse an ihm noch an einer wirklichen Beziehung hatte. Jedenfalls glaubte dies Thomas. Gally sah nicht wie der Typ aus, der Beziehungen führte oder irgendetwas in dieser Art.  
Er war schlicht und einfach ein großer und starker Alpha, der seine Ruhe haben wollte. Gereizt, aggressiv, jähzornig und engstirnig - alles Dinge, die Thomas Abenteuerherz verabscheuen sollte und doch, auf irgendeiner primitiven Art und Weise ließ es ihm eine Gänsehaut über die Arme laufen. Als stünde er vor einem wartenden Abenteuer und müsste nur den ersten Schritt machen.

"Thomas!"

Aufblickend erkannte er Chuck, der winkend vor der Feuerstelle stand. Nickend trat er langsam zu ihnen und setzte sich, nachdem er den Beta beruhigt hatte. 

"Ist auch alles wieder in Ordnung?", fragte der jüngere und musterte Thomas intensiv. 

Und auch als ihm Thomas erneut versicherte, dass alles okay war, verschwanden die heimlichen Seitenblicke des Kleineren nicht, doch Thomas störte sich nicht daran. Vielmehr fiel ihm die ungewöhnliche Stille um sie herum auf, sowie die Sitzaufteilung. Für gewöhnlich saßen sie alle recht wirr und verteilt, sodass sich jeder gut mit jedem unterhalten konnte. Doch an diesem Abend saßen die Alphas am anderen Ende des Feuers, weit weg von Thomas. Die Omegas und Betas saßen um ihn herum und starrten stur auf ihre Teller. Die Augenbrauen zusammenziehend wollte er soeben Chuck fragen, doch das Auftauchen einer weiteren Person, ließ nun auch ihn selber verstummen und erstarren.  
Sogar das Kauen des Brotes, von dem er abgebissen hatte, stellte er ein. Er roch ihn zuerst, bevor er ihn sah. Langsam und mit gezielten Schritten trat Gally, der Alpha, der wohl der Auslöser, wenn man Alby glauben schenken konnte, des ganzen Fiaskos war, zu der Feuerstelle. Still schnappte er sich seinen Anteil des Eintopfes, die Schüssel reichte ihm Fry, und setzte sich zu einigen seiner Kollegen.  
Thomas Augen lagen auf jeder seiner Bewegungen. Die breiten Schultern des Alphas und auch dessen Arme spannten sich an, als er den Löffel erhob und ohne großer Lust sein Abendessen aß. Er unterhielt sich leise mit jemanden, doch Thomas achtete lediglich auf die Tatsache, dass der Alpha ihm keines Blickes würdigte. Er sah noch nicht einmal in seine Richtung, wobei sich der Omega sicher war, dass Gally seine Präsens ebenso intensiv wahrnahm wie Thomas seine. Es störte ihn. Es störte ihn ungemein. Er ließ seinen eigenen Teller sinken und vergaß alles um sich herum. Wieso sah der Alpha nicht herüber? Gab er ihm die Schuld? Wut sprudelte auf Thomas ein. 

"Arrogantes Arschloch.", raunte er und erhob sich. 

"Thomas?", rief Chuck erschrocken und wollte ihm nacheilen, doch Thomas hielt in mit einem festen Blick auf. 

"Ist schon gut, Chuck, ich geh mir nur die Beine vertreten.". 

Damit verschwand der Omega und tat genau das, sich die Beine vertreten. Im Schnellschritt rannte er beinahe zu den Bäumen hinüber und stolperte in den kleinen Wald hinein. 

"Verdammt nochmal!", rief er und rieb sich durch die Haare. 

Ein dunkles und tiefes Pochen drängte sich in seinen Kopf und ließ ihn aufkeuchen. Was geschah nur mit ihm. Warum spielten seine Instinkte in genau diesem Moment wild? Wieso Gally? Resigniert schnaubte er aus und warf den Kopf in den Nacken.  
Nein, er würde sich davon nicht verrückt machen lassen. Er war immer noch Thomas und ein Läufer. Er hatte soeben mit Minho eine fantastische Entdeckung gemacht, er müsste sich nun auf genau diese konzentrieren und alle weiteren Faktoren ausblenden. Für einen Moment schloss er die Augen und atmete gezielt ein und aus. Als er seine Augen wieder öffnete, hatte er einen Entschluss gefasst.

 

"Minho warte!", rief Thomas, als er an diesem frühen Morgen auf die Lichtung hinaustrat. 

Minho war bereits im Begriff los zu rennen, um das heutige Labyrinth zu untersuchen. 

"Thomas.", hielt der Alpha jedoch inne. "Was machst du den hier?", fragte er und zog eine Augenbraue hinauf. 

Auch Thomas sah verwirrt aus. 

"Na, was wohl? Ich bin ein Läufer, schon vergessen?", rief er und lachte leise auf. 

Joggend winkte er Minho zu sich. 

"Nun komm schon.". 

Doch als Minho keine Anstalten machte dem Omega zu folgen, hielt Thomas erneut inne. Ein leichter Wind erfasste ihn und spülte seinen enthusiastischen Kopf leer. Blank starrte er seinen Gegenüber an. 

"Okay, was ist los?", er trat auf den anderen zu. 

"Nach der Sache, hat Alby-.", doch Minho hielt inne und sah verdrossen auf den Boden. 

"Hat Alby, was?", hackte Thomas nach und legte den Kopf schief, er ahnte schon, was nun kommen würde. 

"Naja, mit so etwas sollte man nicht spaßen, Thomas. Du solltest dich ausruhen und erst einmal alles auf die Reihe bekommen.", der Alpha kratzte sich am Kopf. 

Minho wagte es nicht aufzublicken, um im schlimmsten Fall die Augen des nun wütenden Omegas einzufangen. Er kann sich vorstellen, dass Thomas damit nicht einverstanden war. 

"Da gibt es nichts, was ich auf die Reihe bekommen sollte! Hörst du, nichts!", rief er wütend. "Das was passiert ist, ist nichts weiter als eine eigenartige Reaktion meines Körpers. Es ist jetzt vorbei. Alby hat kein Re-.". 

"Doch hat er, Kleiner.", unterbrach ihn eine weitere Stimme.

Ein Beta trat zu ihnen und stellte sich neben Minho, der langsam den Kopf erneut hob.

"Ich rennen nun mit Minho, du kommst erst mal mit deinem Omega-Dasein klar, verstanden?", ein leichtes Lächeln legte sich auf die Lippen des anderen. 

Er war sich vollkommen im Klaren, wie provozierend dies wohl für Thomas war. Thomas brodelte und war im Begriff mit wütenden Schritten auf den Beta loszustürmen, doch ein aufkommender Geruch ließ in innehalten. Auf riechend sah er auf die Seite und entdeckte auch sogleich sein Ziel. Gally stand dort am Rand der Lichtung, vor den Hängematten mit verschränkten Armen und beobachtete sie. Stumm und leise mit dem selben harten Gesicht, wie immer. Als würde er über sie alle urteilen und ganz besonders über Thomas. Knurrend riss sich der Omega von diesem Anblick los. Er sah zu Minho, der ihn mit schweren Augen ansah. Mitleid. Thomas wollte jedoch kein Mitleid - für was den überhaupt? Gereizt riss er sich auch davon ab. 

"Na los, Minho, lass uns gehen.", rief der Beta, sein Ersatz, und drängte sich, näher als wirklich nötig, an Thomas vorbei. 

Fauchend stieß Thomas seine eigene Schulter gegen die des anderen und rannte seinerseits auf die andere Seite der Lichtung.  
Wut staute sich in ihm auf und er wusste nicht, wohin damit. 

"Thomas?", wurde im zugerufen, es war Newts Stimme, doch er rannte weiter, bis er zwischen den Bäumen verschwand. 

Stehen blieb er erst, als ihm eine starke Hand am Handgelenk packte und zurück riss. Er prallte gegen eine harte Brust und fand sich im selben Moment umschlossen von zwei ebenso harten und starken Armen. 

"Beruhige dich.", wurde ihm entgegengeknurrt. 

"Was zum-.", nun konnte er auch den penetranten Geruch riechen, der sein Leben seit einigen Stunden vollkommen aus dem Ruder geworfen hatte - erneut. "Lass mich los!", er wollte sich losreißen, doch Gally war stärker und großer als er. 

Zappelnd und knurrend standen sie nun da, niemand von beiden wollte nachgeben. Erst als der Alpha seinen Kopf senkte und ihn in die Halsbeuge des Kleineren legte, verstummte Thomas und hielt inne. Gally atmete tief ein. 

"Dein verdammter Geruch, Frischling.", knurrte er und drückte Thomas enger an sich. "Ich weiß, es ist verwirrend, aber du solltest lernen dich zu beherrschen.", raunte Gally. 

Thomas runzelte die Stirn und wandte sich für einen Moment erneut in dem engen Griff des anderen. 

"Das muss jemand wie du mir nicht sagen.", fauchte er zurück. "Was hat das zu bedeuten?", rief er schließlich und versuchte die Augen des anderen zu erfassen. 

Die nun fern erscheinenden Worte des Alphas drangen erneut in sein Gedächtnis. Damals hatte Gally im gesagt, dass es stank. Nun atmete er tief und gleichmäßig jenen Geruch ein. Freiwillig und ungezwungen. 

"Deine Instinkte haben mich auserwählt.". Langsam erhob Gally seinen Kopf und löste seine Arme. 

Thomas trat einen Schritt zurück.  
Er biss sich auf die Lippen und strich sich durch die Haare. 

"Shit.", murmelte er. 

Thomas sah jedoch auf, als Gally sich erneut direkt vor ihn stellte und sein Kinn anhob. Mit seinem Daumen strich er dem Omega langsam über die aufgeplatzte und aufgerissene Unterlippe. 

"Wir sind Partner, Thomas.", rief er ernst und lenkte seinen Blick von den Lippen des anderen zu dessen Augen. 

Verwirrt starrte Thomas zurück. "Aber wieso?". 

Gally zuckte mit den Schultern. "Wer weiß.". 

Für einen langem Moment starrten sie sich an. Der Wind, der zwischen den Bäumen säuselte, war das einzige Geräusch zwischen ihnen. Thomas spürte die Hitze des anderen und beinahe spürte er auch die Stärke, die der Alpha unwissentlich absonderte, auf seiner Haut prickeln. Als müsste er ihn herausfordern - Nervenkitzel erhob sich. Blinzelnd wurde Thomas nun klar, dass Gally eines der Abenteuer war, denen er sich schon sein ganzes Leben lang, jedenfalls seit dem er sich erinnern konnte, schon nicht entziehen konnte. Keuchend senkte er den Kopf, wurde aber erneut in die Höhe gezogen, da Gally immer noch sein Kinn umfangen hielt. 

"Du bist gefährlich.", raunte Gally. "Du bist neugierig und engstirnig.". 

Thomas zog die Augenbrauen zusammen. 

"Und du bist arrogant und ein aggressives Arschloch", flüsterte er zurück.

Gallys Augen blitzten für einen Moment amüsiert auf, doch spiegelten danach eine Ernsthaftigkeit wieder, die auch Thomas verstummten ließ.

"Und doch sind wir jetzt miteinander verbunden. Wir sollten das beste daraus machen.", damit ließ er den Omega los und ging nun selbst auf Abstand. 

Er stemmte seine Arme an die Hüften und senkte den Kopf. 

"Wir haben wohl keine andere Wahl.". 

Thomas musterte den Alpha und dessen eigenartige ruhige Art, bevor er sich seufzend übers Gesicht fuhr. 

"Minho und ich haben einen eindeutigen Beweis über das Verschwinden von WICKED entdeckt, doch Alby-.", wieso Thomas dies nun ansprach, wusste er nicht genau, doch es schien ihm der richtige Moment. 

Er fühlte sich eigenartig frei und energiegeladen. 

"Ich weiß.", unterbrach ihn Gally und sah ihn mit müden Augen an. "Ich stimme Alby zu.", knurrte er. "Aber ich weiß auch, dass du gefährlich bist, Strung. Ich werde ein Auge auf dich haben.". 

Thomas nickte und trat, einem eigenartigen Impuls folgend, auf den Alpha zu. Gally blieb standhaft und folgte dem Omega mit seinen Augen, bis sich dieser direkt vor ihm befand. 

"Meine Instinkte beherrschen mich nicht, Gally.", raunte er und fixierte den Alpha tief mit den Augen. 

"Sah aber nicht so aus.", knurrte Gally zurück und verschränkte erneut die Arme vor der Brust. 

Thomas trat näher, sodass sich beinahe ihre Nasen berührten und wandte sich dann ab. Mit schnellen Schritt versuchte er den Wald zu verlassen, doch erneut wurde er zurückgezogen und von starken Armen umfangen. Diesmal umfing ihn jedoch etwas intimeres, als nur eine Umarmung. Die Lippen des Alphas legten sich unverwandt und heiß auf die seinen. Ein jungfräulicher und naiver Kuss wurde ausgetauscht. Thomas blinzelte, bevor er versuchte sich zu wehren. Gally löste den Kuss und trat einen Schritt zurück. Hitze stieg ihnen beiden in die Augen, als sie sich fixierten. Und schon im nächsten Moment umschlangen sie sich erneut. Heiße Lippen trafen auf neugierige. Thomas klammerte sich an den Alpha, als wäre er am ertrinken und seufzte auf, als ihm dessen starke Arme Halt gaben. Für einen Moment ereilte ihm eine gewisse Schwerelosigkeit und er fühlte sich stark und sicher. Geborgen und versorgt. Als wäre er angekommen und doch erst am Anfang. Es war ein aufregendes Gefühl. Neu und unvorstellbar reizend. Als sie sich das nächste Mal lösten, wurden beiden klar, dass dies nun der Anfang von etwas war, das zwar gefährlich und neu, aber sie beide erfüllen würde. Gegensätze ziehen sich bekanntlich an - schoss es Thomas in seinen leeren und dennoch verklärten Sinn, als er die grünen Augen des anderen musterte, die in den wenigen Sonnenstrahlen, die durch die Baumwipfel fielen, eigenartig glitzerten. 

"Frischling.", hauchte Gally.

Thomas empfing der Geruch von Regen, Wald und frischem Gras - unweigerlich Gallys Geruch, und er musste sanft lächeln. Ein Lächeln, dass immer frecher wurde. 

"Du hast also ein Auge auf mich?", fragte er keck. 

Gally schmunzelte leicht und schüttelte sachte den Kopf. 

"Möglicherweise.", murmelte er und zog den Omega erneut zu sich.

 

"Sollten wir nachsehen?", fragte Chuck und senkte beunruhigt seinen Löffel. 

"Nein, Thomas geht es gut, Chuck.", antwortete Alby und nahm einen Bissen von seinem Brot. 

"Wann sollen wir es ihm sagen?", fragte Newt und blickte von seinem Teller zu Alby. 

"Er würde sofort aufbrechen wollen.", lachte der andere und schüttelte amüsiert den Kopf. "Ich denke, wir sollten den beiden Zeit geben. Morgen ist auch noch ein Tag.". 

Nickend wandte sich Newt dem Feuer vor ihnen zu. "Was denkst du werden wir finden?", fragte er sanft. 

"Antworten.", nickte Alby. "Ob sie uns nun gefallen oder nicht.", seufzend sah er zurück zu dem Wäldchen, indem Gally und Thomas vor einiger Zeit verschwunden waren. 

Sie waren im Begriff zu erfahren, was geschehen war. Danach könnten sie in Frieden weiterleben. Möglicherweise würden sie sogar neue Dinge lernen und Perspektiven erkennen. Wer weiß, was sie Morgen alles erfahren werden. 

"Denkst du WICKED ist noch da draußen?", fragte diesmal Chuck und runzelte ängstlich die Stirn. 

"Nein.", Alby schüttelte den Kopf. "Doch was es auch ist, wir werden es herausfinden.". 

Das Lächeln, das sich auf seine Züge schlich, war zaghaft und dennoch hoffnungsvoll. Es lag nun an Thomas und auch an Gally, der den Omega ab dem heutigen Tag wohl nicht mehr gehen lassen würde. Doch Alby war sich sicher, dass die Zukunft glücklicher wird, als sie es sich im Moment vorstellen konnten. Mann musste nur vertrauen.


End file.
